The Journey of 3 Girls
One day, on a vacation at the beach, something bad went down. What was this bad thing you may ask? Well, 3 idiot boys from Minecraft High set off some TNT because they were bored. Thankfully, there were escape pods. 3 girls got their own escape pods, leaving behind their families, friends, enemies and everyone they knew before this incident. When the pods have landed, their journey has just begun... Actually, these 3 girls were best friends since the very beginning. As in, their entire lives. But that's another story... Plot/Summary 3 idiotic boys from Minecraft High set off some TNT during a vacation that Catzilla24, Marshmellow62 and Nyanbaz were having. They each ran to an escape pod. When the pods landed, their journey began. Character Profiles ---- Main Characters Name: Catzilla24 Nickname: Cat Age: 16 Gender: Female (the gender thing is only here because there might be some new male characters of importance later on) Family: Her only known family member at the moment is her sister, Marshmellow62. Friends: Her only known friends other than Marshmellow62 at the moment are Nyanbaz, Crccrazy, Georgia_Awesome and Notched_Miner. Species: Part cat and part human. (Will be explained later on in the story) Skin: Her hair is blonde, a slightly dark blond to be specific. She has little light grey cat ears that are pink on the inside, her eyes are a light forest green color, her skin color is the shade of brown known as wheat, she has a light grey cat tail, she wears an Islamic green and white striped t-shirt with Islamic green string-straps on the shoulders, black leggings and forest green lace sneakers. The laces are a Dartmouth green color and her 2 bracelets are a forest green color Name: Marshmellow62 Nickname: Marsh Age: 15 Gender: Female Family: Her only known family member at the moment is her sister, Catzilla24. Friends: Her only known friends other than Catzilla24 at the moment are Nyanbaz, Crccrazy, Georgia_Awesome and Notched_Miner. Species: Human Skin: Her hair is a slightly lighter blond then Catzilla24's hair and her eyes are cyan with a light blue twinkle, her skin color is the same as Catzilla24's but lighter, her t-shirt is white, her light jacket is a cyan and light blue checkerboard pattern and the back of it has Cookie Monster's face on it but with wall eyes like Derpy Hooves. Her jacket is not zipped. Her leggings are black, her shoes are black Mary Janes, and her ankle socks are white. ---- Name: Nyanbaz Nickname: Nyan Age: 17 Gender: Female Family: She has no known family members. (Will be explained later in the story) Friends: Her only known friends are Catzilla24, Marshmellow62, Crccrazy, Georgia_Awesome and Notched_Miner. Species: Human Skin: Her hair is the color of a darker shade of fire brick (a shade of red) her eyes are the color blue with a light blue twinkle, her skin color is a slightly lighter version of Marshmellow62's skin color, her hoodie is blue with a light blue creeper face on the back, her leggings are black and her shoes are blue to light blue sneakers in a checkerboard pattern Secondary Characters Name: Crccrazy Nickname: Crc Age: 17 Gender: Female Family: She has no known family members. (may be explained later in the story) Friends: Her only known friends right now are Catzilla24, Marshmellow62, Nyanbaz, Georgia_Awesome and Notched_Miner. Species: Human Skin: Her hair is dark brown, and her eyes are blue with a cyan twinkle. Her skin color is fair, she wears a lavender tank top, black leggings with a light purple line on the bottom, she has light purple gloves, wears 2 yellow bracelets, has light purple shoes and wears an amulet similar to the amulet that both SkyDoesMinecraft and AntVenom wear. ---- Name: Georgia_Awesome Nickname: Awesome Age: 16 Gender: Female Family: She has no known family members. (Maybe explained later in the story) Friends: Her only known friends right now are Crccrazy, Notched_Miner, Nyanbaz, Marshmellow62, and Catzilla24. Species: Not exactly known. (Nobody is sure if she is human due to her unusual hair and eye colors) Skin: Her hair is different shades of blue. From The top of her head to her shoulders, her hair is cyan. and going down you'll find that it goes from electric blue, going further it is celeste, and at the bottom, the hair is a slice blue. To give you a good explanation, the blues go from the top (brightest shade) and going downward the shade gets lighter. Her eyes are simply the color amethyst (not the gem. The COLOR.), but with a more grey look. It's still the color amethyst though. Her skin is fair. She wears a shiny hoodie. The sleeves are a mix of the floral version of the color violet and the color amethyst. The body part of the hoodie is periwinkle, but with a tiny bit more purple. She wears black short shorts and her boots are almost knee length and are purple with cyan laces. Prologue Cat's POV I fell on the bed after a relaxing day at the greenhouse. There were so many plants! It was amazing... My sister Marsh went to the spa, while Nyan went to the beach. They have also fell on ze bed. You see, we are staying at a hotel called "Ze Hotel" for our summer vacation. Our family's came here too. Marsh and Nyan went to change into their normal clothes. I decided to read my favorite book, the first book in the Harry Potter series to be exact. You see, each of us have a favorite book series, mine is Harry Potter. Nyan's favorite is The Hunger Games and Marsh's is, well... I don't know what her favorite is. When Marsh and Nyan got done changing, there was alarm. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS BUILDING IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" We packed all our stuff in our suitcases and ran as fast as we could to the escape pods. When we got to them though, there was only one left. One just right for three people. We quickly hopped in, and the escape pod closed and escaped from the hotel, as we watch our family's, friends and even our enemies, cry because they will never see us again, whilst the hotel, explodes. We were heading off into deep space, while the escape pod is in auto pilot mode. We knew that we would probably never see almost all of our family members again, but we got lucky, we managed to get all our stuff he had in the hotel and get in to the last escape pod. We were very grateful. Just then, all the stuff we had in our rooms over at our houses somehow got transported here. Which is really weird. But we decided to move the stuff around, so that we can feel comfortable. We decided to sleep because, hey, we're tired. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better... Hopefully... Chapter 1: A New World Cat's POV We woke up at 6:00 AM in the morning. It was a bright and sunny day. But we crashed landed. The weird thing is, that everything is cube-like! I mean, even the sun is a cube! Anyway, we stepped out of the escape pod, curious to what else is outside. There was a village! "Maybe we can stay there?" Marsh asked pointing at the village next to us. "I don't see why not!" I respond. We walked over to the village. "Hello!" We said. The villagers didn't notice us... Weird. We walked pack to the escape pod we call home, and thought of reasons why they didn't notice us. But we decided to cut down some trees. "Y'know, I studied about this planet back in school. You see, this planet is called 'Minecraftia' and it is known for its cube-like shapes." Nyan said. "Makes sense." I reply. I make a crafting bench, and I start making some tools. Chapter 2: Hunting Marsh's POV Before we got the tools, Cat asked us who's responsibility should be who's. "I'll be in charge of mining and hunting!" Said Nyanbaz. She was got a pickaxe, a sword and a shovel. I chose hunting, gathering wood and farming. So I got an axe, a sword and a hoe. I figured that I should be a little less girly and quiet. Cat was in charge of everything else for now. Night had already fallen, so we went to bed. The next day, I woke up bright and early. I set off to go hunting. There were a lot of animals. I killed off some of the pigs and cows, and headed back to the pod. Nyanbaz wasn't in the pod though. I guess she went off to go mining. I put the food I got in the refrigerator. I hope she's ok... Just then Nyanbaz came back from the mines. "I'm back!" Said Nyan. Cat is still asleep. Nyan made a furnace and cooked the food I got. Then, Cat woke up. We ate our food, and Nyan made some more tools, but instead of wood, they were made of stone. Chapter 3: Mining Nyan's POV I gave everyone stone versions of their tools, I told them that I'm going back to mining. So I went back to the cave to look for some iron while Cat and Marsh went to get more wood. "Coal... Stone... Coal... WHY ISN'T THERE ANY IRON?!?" I yelled as I search the cave. I walked further, placing more torches. Then, there was an area full of iron! Enough for 3 stacks of iron armor and 3 sets of iron tools! I quickly mined it, mined more coal and went back to the pod. I smelted the iron, waiting for Cat and Marsh to get back. In the meantime, I thought I would look at a picture of my family. Well, at least a picture of my adoptive family. I never really knew my real family. But I looked nothing similar to any member of my adoptive family. Every member of my adoptive family has brown hair and black eyes and I have red hair and blue eyes. Yeah... But the only other reason that I found out that they aren't my real family was because I overheard a conversation stating that they aren't. I felt alone since then. But I got over it soon enough. I checked the furnace to see if the iron completely smelted, and all of the iron did smelt. So I took the iron, and just then, Cat and Marsh came back with a lot of wood. Just in time too, it's almost nightfall. I told them that I found more iron and coal, and then we all went to sleep. Chapter 4: Three Familiar Faces Cat's POV The next morning, we woke up bright and early. We were planning on going to the village today. Since we didn't get a good look at it before, we might as well go visit. We walked over to the village. It isn't that far, really. It only takes literally half a minute to get there. When we got there though... We were greeted by villagers that have squidward faces... Yes, you heard me correctly. We walked around, and then, we saw three familiar people... We walked over to them. Their names are Georgia_Awesome, Crccrazy and Notched_Miner. We walked over to them. "Hey Crc! What's up?" I asked. "Good to see ya, Awesome!" Said Marsh. "Hey, Miner! Nice to see ya!" "Cat?" Asked Crc. "Marsh?" Asked Awesome. "Nyan?" Asked Miner. "Yep! It's really us!" I said. "Cool!" Said Crc, Awesome and Miner. "Wanna see our escape pod/home?" Asked Marsh and Nyan. "Sure!" Crc, Awesome and Miner replied. I guess there are other people here... Category:Stories